


Shore Leave

by sandstonepebbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends having a good time out, M/M, Omnic Racism, One Night Stands, Pining, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstonepebbles/pseuds/sandstonepebbles
Summary: Angela works too much and too hard and doesn't think of Jesse or Genji as anything but work colleagues. But she bumps into them at a local bar and her opinions change.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Just Angela and the boys out having fun in a bar, a club, a strip-club, an illegal street race, and a hotel room.
> 
> TW: Some omnic racism aimed at Genji.

Angela wasn’t married to her job, like Jesse McCree often said. She loved her work, that was true. It was just that Overwatch had been eating up all her time lately, for months in all honesty. She could use a break, a real break from all the crises and disasters. 

That’s what she was thinking as she sipped her wine at a bar on a Friday night. Her friends Jun and Naomi wanted to take her out to celebrate her recent promotion. She couldn’t find in her to pass up an evening out when it was a gorgeous early summer evening. Now freed from work, she didn’t want to think at all about her professional reading piling up at home or those simulations she should really run tomorrow in her lab.

But she knew it wasn’t a real break, just a space of time before she had to go back to work.

Jun nudged her. “You’re thinking about work again, aren’t you?

“No,” she said in a half-truth. She shifted in her seat, tucking her hair behind an ear and was annoyed all over again that she had rushed out of work to join her friends and hadn’t changed out of her sensible work pants, turtleneck and sweater. She knew she looked like someone’s mom or sister. Angela swirled her wine and then did a double-take.

She couldn’t have seen what she just saw. She blinked and he was still there.

Unbelievable. 

Genji Shimada of all people from work that could possibly walk into her bar was standing by a pool table. Standing right there in jeans and a green button-down shirt in the middle of a crowded bar full of mostly civilians -- not everyone in Zurich worked for Overwatch, much less Blackwatch. He brushed back his thick black hair out of his eyes and _smiled_. When she had last seen Genji yesterday morning, he had punched a couple of holes in a wall, reduced two techs to tears during a check-up, and then destroyed a training room.

Damn he had a cute smile. 

And to make it worse, there was Jesse McCree with a beer in one hand right beside him. Jesse had his usual hat, but was wearing a body-skimming red shirt and tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Jesse tipped his hat to her. 

Genji and Jesse at best were work friends, not friend friends. And even though she waved ‘hello’ back, Angela wasn’t inclined to further the acquaintance or figure out the mystery of why they even in the same bar. Not when she needed to talk her friends into a dessert and a movie.

“Who is that?” Naomi asked, nudging her. “He’s super cute.”

“Who?”

“The guy in the cowboy hat, silly. You seem to know him.” 

Of course, her friends would not know Genji or Jesse. Overwatch was a huge multinational organization and Blackwatch didn’t mix much with Overwatch. But she couldn’t believe that Naomi thought Jesse was cute or in any way attractive. He was just Jesse. At least he wasn’t wearing those ridiculous spurs.

“He looked right at us. Can you introduce me?” Naomi took out a mirror to check her makeup.

She couldn’t really pretend that she didn’t know Genji or Jesse at this point. Especially with Genji now aiming a beaming smile in her direction. Angela stood up. “I’ll go over and see what they’re doing.”

Jesse McCree was a big friendly man who filled up a lot of space. He had a remarkable talent for getting anybody to talk and spill their secrets, which made him a great asset for Blackwatch. Angela liked him lots but knew she couldn’t trust that inviting smile. Because it was never an innocent smile.

He intercepted her before she got to the pool table. “Nice ta see you out of the lab coat, Dr. Ziegler,” Jesse said in his warm drawling voice.

“What’s going on?”

“Can’t have you bothering a master at work.”

“Genji?” she asked. “Pool?”

He glanced back at Genji. “He’s running some long con,” he explained with a shrug. “All he said when we headed out was that we’re not paying for beer.” He snorted and whispered conspiratorially, “Anyone thinkin’ that they’re gonna beat him is stupid and deserves what they get -- I sure the hell wouldn’t bet against a cyborg ex-yakuza prince at pool.”

Genji came over anyway. “Hello Angela,” he said. He had skillfully covered up most of his scars with makeup and had popped his collar to hide his metal jaw. But his eyes flashed red from his cybernetic enhancements. Which he was using for pool hustling.

She was at a loss for words. Her team hadn’t designed his enhancements for this. “How did you end up here?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be on base?”

“Ever want to break out and cut loose, Doc? Forget about work and the boss man?”

“That’s vacation.”

“We’re got short leave -- not as good but we’re off-base, foot-loose and fancy-free.” Jesse laughed. “A few days to have all the fun you can get for the money in your pocket. Reyes doesn’t want us to leave for vacation just in case he needs us and he knows we’ll tear the place apart if we’re stuck at base waiting for the call. We’ve got a few days off but on a short leash.”

“A real short leash,” Genji muttered.

Angela lifted an eyebrow at Genji but decided it wasn’t any of her business. “Ah, well, my friend Naomi wanted me to introduce you --” she said, gesturing towards her friends at the bar.

Jesse aimed a calculating look at her. “Nothin’ against your friends -- they look like fine upstanding women but --

“You’re pool-hustling and don’t need a distraction,” Angela finished for him.

“Angela, you wound me,” Genji said. “We’re not hustling.”

“Heh, we’re just two men making their way in the world and not our fault if people fail at protectin’ their wallets.”

“Right.” They were wolves among sheep. 

Jesse cocked his head to the side, with his crooked dangerous smile. “Shoot, lil’ darlin’, why don’t you tag along and see what we’re up to?”

Angela could tell she was being challenged, especially given that glint in Jesse’s eyes. She didn’t want to encourage the tiny voice in her head egging her on. “I’m with my friends.”

“Ain’t that a crying shame, Doc. We’ll catch ya later.”

She returned to her table and shrugged. “They’re waiting for friends and then leaving,” she lied. 

“Oh, okay,” Naomi replied with disappointment.

She wanted desperately to keep a firm border between her personal friends and her work friends. Great, now she had elevated a few jokes in the hallway and the occasional shared pizza to being friends. At any rate, Jesse and Genji were most definitely in the work part of her life. She glanced over at Jesse and Genji at the table and convinced herself that they were on their way out of the bar.

 

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn’t imagine Jesse or Genji doing everyday things like laundry or paying bills or grocery shopping. She could see Genji mowing down terrorists more than she could see him cleaning his bathroom. Assuming he even knew how to clean one. In all honesty, she didn’t even know if they lived in base housing or had apartments in the city. 

“I should think about going home,” Jun said after checking the time. 

“Let’s pay the bill and go,” Angela offered, grabbing at the opportunity to escape.

When she asked for the bill, the bartender smiled and shook his head. “Your drinks are paid for,” he said. He jutted his chin towards the pool tables, drawing her eyes back to Jesse and Genji. Jesse nodded slightly, confirming what the bartender implied.

“That was very nice of them,” Jun said.

Naomi touched Angela’s arm. “I’d really like to go for another drink and a dessert, if you’re interested. And you too, Jun.”

Angela didn’t even hesitate. “Where you would like to go?” she asked immediately. 

Naomi found a lovely cafe with trees and blooming flowers with an empty street-side table outside. Jun decided to join them after all, while Angela was encouraged by the selection of desserts on the posted menu. They talked about the latest books they had read with Naomi and Jun laughing whenever Angela mentioned a research article. “Fine, fine, I know we’re not talking about work,” Angela finally admitted. 

“There’s more to life than work, Angela, even if you’re in Overwatch,” her friends said.

“Hmmm,” Angela replied as she angled for a bite of Jun’s torte. 

As she contemplated her next drink, she saw Jesse, Genji and a couple of men walking towards them. Jesse was talking a mile a minute and only stopped when he reached her table. He laughed and said, “Fancy meeting you here,” with a wink at Angela. He pulled up a chair to their table and waved over Genji and a couple of guys. “Good thing I saw you here. My friends here wanted to meet you, seeing how you left the bar before they got there.”

Through narrowed eyes, Angela watched Jesse introduce himself, Genji and their friends to a blushing flattered Naomi and Jun. Jesse was thickly laying down the charm for some reason or other. Naomi was eating it all up while Angela wanted to warn her friends. Not that she had anything to warn them about. From all accounts Jesse and Genji were good people and she hadn’t heard anything negative about them outside their Blackwatch work.

But still, she knew enough that Jesse and Genji were up to no good. Jesse had already admitted as much.

It became clear within minutes that Jesse was engineering something between Naomi and Jun and the two Overwatch transport tech guys he’d brought along. Genji sat there, with a teasing grin. So he was in on whatever was going on. Then she swore Genji actually winked at her.

One of the techs suggested that they head out to a club around the corner. “It’s a bit early, but you know, dancing,” he said, eyes only for Jun.

Everyone but Angela seemed to be keen on the idea. Pulling Jun aside after leaving the cafe, she hissed, “I’m not dressed for this.”

“You’ll be fine,” Jun replied. Then thinking better of it, she scanned Angela from head to toe. “But, yeah, hmm, I’ve got an idea or two.”

Angela had not been to a club in years, and even that one time she had gone to one, she had barely spent any time there before escaping. Her eyes had barely adjusted to the dark interior when Jun hustled her off to the ladies’ bathroom. “Take off the sweater,” she commanded. She reached up and fluffed out Angela’s hair. “Unbutton the top couple of buttons. Now there, look in the mirror.”

Jun had tried. Angela still looked like she has just arrived from work and her hair flopped over her eyes. “Thanks,” she said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. She can’t look as old and out of place as she did in the mirror. She slumped out of the bathroom.

Genji was waiting for them outside the bathroom. Angela nearly didn’t notice him at first. He looked like a dozen other guys, leaning against the wall and checking his phone, sharp and handsome in the dim light. He put his phone away in a back pocket. 

Angela swallowed as she met his eyes. His lips curled up in a knowing smirk, as he caught her reaction. But then they were distracted by a group of women with perfect makeup floating in and out of the bathroom decked out in short tight dresses that hid nothing and flipping their long gorgeous hair. Angela deflated immediately. She had no business being here.

But Genji, he fit in perfectly with an swaggering attitude like he owned the place. “Guess this feels like old times?” she suggested. He certainly seemed happy to be there, more than she was.

He shrugged. “A few years ago, I wouldn’t have gone within ten miles of this place.”

“Oh?”

“Not trendy or exclusive enough. Want to hit the dance floor?”

Genji guided her forward with a quick press to the small of her back. Angela tried to ignore the electric thrill that shot through her body. He gave her a sidelong look that told her that he knew exactly what she had felt. 

He was ex-yakuza prince Blackwatch Agent Genji Shimada. She was his professional colleague and his doctor. She shouldn’t even acknowledge that here and now she thought he was sexy. And that his mischievous smile was killing her tonight.

Even more than that, he was kind and generous to her. She knew she was the worst dancer on the floor, doing some sort of shuffle back and forth like someone’s uncool mom. All while Genji danced like he was a boy-band refugee.

“Here, watch me,” he said.

Genji showed off a simpler routine with moves that she could copy and at the same time manage to show that she had some marginal talent. It didn’t hurt either that he guided her into position with gentle touches, a nod, and the occasional nudges. Her friend Naomi shot her a thumbs up.

Despite Genji’s encouraging smiles, the awkwardness of it all finally got to her. She leaned forward to tell him, “I’m going to get something to drink.”

“Aw, come on, you’re doing great,” he replied. 

“I -- I should get a drink,” she replied, stumbling over the words. She felt there was something heated in Genji’s look and his hand lingered on her waist. But Angela was too old and jaded to be reading too much into his kindness and help.

Jesse was at the bar surrounded by a few admirers telling an elaborate story. He politely waved them off when Angela arrived. “Not bad out there,” he said as he handed her his drink.

Thirsty, Angela downed the whole glass to Jesse’s surprise and felt the burn down her throat. She could definitely use another drink like that. “Genji is amazing,” she replied, pointing towards their friend now the center of attention on the floor. Her other friends and their set-up dates were lost somewhere else on the dance floor.

“Eh, it’s the training,” Jesse said with a shrug. He ordered another drink for her and him.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s just a little bit of dance training,” she replied.

Genji joined them. “It’s years of martial arts training,” he explained. He snatched up Jesse’s new drink, garnering a frown from Jesse. “Ah, just the way I like it,” he said with a flirty toss of his head. 

“You’re just lucky I like workin’ with you, partner, or --”

“Or what?” Genji tipped his head to the side and grinned at Jesse. “What would you do, Jesse?”

“Aww, pumpkin, this is a family place, ain’t it?” 

Standing near self-assured Jesse and talented Genji made Angela feel like an awkward and difficult teenager all over again. She was out of her depths her in a nightclub with practically no makeup on and wearing work clothes and not knowing what to do with herself. She stepped back to make room for Genji and ended up tripping a waitress, who dropped a tray of drinks on her. 

Angela sighed as she saw the stains spread over her pants and top. She wanted to slink away into a dark corner, embarrassed to be seen with red wine stains all over her clothes. 

“Are you okay?” Jesse asked. Once Angela said she was okay, he gave her a critical once over. “That’s not a good look,” he said. 

“Really?” she replied sarcastically. Angela felt vaguely disappointed and sad that she’d have to call it a night now. She couldn’t stay around with stains on her clothes.

Genji shook his head. “No. Not really. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she insisted. All that was hurt was her pride. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

Genji exchanged a look with Jesse, who was already sizing up the waitresses working the floor. He waved one of them over. “Hey, darlin’,” he said, with one of his bright seductive smiles. “I’ve got a proposition for ya.”

“What are you doing?” Angela asked.

“Fixin’ the problem, sweetheart,” Jesse said. 

Nudging her, Genji whispered, “Let him do his job.”

Jesse negotiated a clothing swap between the waitress and Angela. Angela stood in the staff locker room handing over her wine-stained clothes to the waitress who traded over her street clothes. The flower-print micro-mini was a touch tight and the blue shirt skimmed over every curve. “Oh, honey, you’d look better with that unbuttoned,” the waitress observed. She reached out to undo a couple of buttons on the shirt, revealing the top of Angela’s bra.

It was a good look, Angela had to admit as she stood in front of a locker room mirror and rearranged her hair. Hopefully Jesse and Genji would be appreciative. She stopped short, wondering why all of the sudden it mattered that her friends noticed her. She was being silly.

Back out on the main floor, Jesse and Genji waving good-bye to her friends and their friends who were leaving. “Where are they going?” Angela asked.

“Off somewhere, I guess, I didn’t ask,” Jesse said with a shrug.

“You planned this.”

“Ah, darlin’, you give me too much credit.” Jesse grinned his cheshire cat smile and ran a thumb along his jaw. “But, you know.” He shrugged. “Between you ‘n’ me, Genji does better in small groups.”

“I’m tired of this place. Let’s go somewhere else,” Genji suggested.

“Sounds like you have a place in mind,” Jesse replied. With a broad smile and wink, he nudged Angela. “Now we’ll have some real fun.”

~~~~~

Angela had some general principles she lived by. Now she added to the list “don’t hang out with Genji and Jesse.” Together Genji and Jesse fed into each other’s worst instincts and desires. They were as fun as hell to be around but the fear that it would all go badly fast lingered in the back of her mind.

In the cab on the way to wherever Genji decided they were going, both men large in body, presence, and attitude filled the backseat and Angela ended up riding shotgun in the front. Genji and Jesse were telling her outlandish stories about their latest missions -- each one determined to one up the other in damage done and mission objectives hit and swapping bets on the next mission. None of it was believable -- she knew better from the reports she reviewed. But the omnic driver kept shooting her furtive alarmed looks. 

She checked her phone and found that it was only eleven o’clock. Late for her, still way too early for them. 

“We’re here,” Genji announced.

Angela looked warily at the signage outside their destination -- some sort of pricey, very upscale gentleman’s club complete with intimidating bouncers and a specific clientele. Which probably didn’t include people like her and Jesse. Genji a few years ago would have breezed past the bouncers, not even noticing them on his way to a VIP table.

“Not bad,” Jesse drawled to Genji.

An excited Genji said, “I haven’t been to a club like this in --” His face dropped briefly. “It’d be nice to go somewhere that’s not one of your cheap beer spots.”

“I’m wounded, Genj.” Jesse pretended to be shocked, put his hand over his heart like he was having a heart attack. “You always have fun in my cheap beer spots. Now remember, we only get paid so much --”

Genji snorted. “Money will not be an issue.”

After they got out of the car, Jesse linked his arm in Angela’s to escort her up to the door. Genji walked ahead of them with all the confidence in the world and a bit of swagger to boot. The doorman scrutinized him and peered at Angela and Jesse clearly evaluating their worthiness to be allowed into the club. Annoyed, Genji flashed a card at him and the dour man suddenly smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Uhhhh -- a Genji thing,” Jesse explained. “Don’t look too much into it.”

The mysterious card and Genji’s attitude also netted them a VIP table close to the main stage with bottle service. Angela quickly connected the dots that Genji had some sort of black credit card that indicated that he was a man of substance with a lot of money behind him. Probably the last thing connecting him to his yakuza past, like Jesse’s tattoo on his left arm a reminder of the Deadlock gang. 

She sipped her drink, keenly aware of how close both Jesse and Genji were sitting to her. Jesse fidgeted as he sat, so she could feel his left arm brush against her. And on her other side, Genji smiled slyly and joked with Jesse. She never thought she would have a good time at strip club or even with Jesse or Genji. But she was having a blast laughing and people watching and sipping the fizzy neon drinks Genji kept ordering. 

Feeling relaxed and up for anything, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Jesse leaned across the table, subtly flexing his biceps as he flirted with the giggling waitress. If he flexed a bit more he could tear his shirt. Now with a few drinks in her, she considered paying him to do exactly that. Her face flushed at the idea. 

Genji watched the current act on stage with particular interest. Even to the point of tossing money on stage at the smiling woman swinging around a pole. Jesse had an intrigued smile on his face as he looked at Genji. “You getting ideas there, partner?”

He laughed. “It’s just a very good act, that’s all.”

“Right,” Jesse replied. He reached behind Angela to slap Genji on the back.

“They’re trying hard and should be rewarded for their work, that’s all,” Genji continued. 

“We should have gone somewhere where there’s eye candy for the lady,” Jesse pointed out. He downed his drink. 

“Eh, Angela gets an eyeful at work, everyday,”

Laughing, Angela punched Genji’s metal arm. “That’s work, this isn’t. And I’m not dead either.”

Genji swept an appraising look over Angela, which nearly made her blush. “Then accept my apology, Doctor Ziegler.”

“Keep the drinks coming and that’ll be all the apology I need,” she said, swirling her neon fizzy drink. She should probably have some food too. It had been a couple of hours at least since dinner. Or maybe more. She was losing track of time quickly.

Jesse wolf-whistled at the next act, nudging Genji to look at the stage. “Now that’s something.” He pointed at the two women barely dressed doing an athletic routine on the stage. Genji arched an eyebrow as they spun their way down the stage.

Angela put in an order for appetizers for the table. The waitress took a look at Genji and then back at Angela. Angela didn’t like the implication and bit her tongue before she snapped something about Genji’s ability to eat. Apparently, Genji’s money didn’t buy everything.

“I’ve got to see a man about a horse,” Jesse said as he got up from the table.

She looked over at Genji intently watching the stage act. “You know, I’m fine if you’re looking for something,” she offered. “Jesse’ll be back.”

“I wouldn’t --”

She smiled. “I can handle anything this club can throw at me.” She nudged his foot. “Go on.”

As soon as Genji headed off, Jesse returned. “Where’s Genji?”

“Arranging for a lap dance,” Angela replied. She was getting addicted to the little pizza appetizers and wish she had ordered more.

“Damn right.” Jesse smiled. “Good for him.”

She hummed along to the thumping music while Jesse tried to tell her a story about a recent mission and that Orca crash she’d heard about. They ended up dissolving into laughter every time he mentioned whatever went wrong. Jesse did a very funny impression of Commander Reyes. Then an unhappy Genji slunk back to the table.

“Now, you don’t look at all happy and you were only gone a few minutes,” Jesse said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He look questioningly at Genji, who gave a nearly imperceptible shrug. He slumped against the back of his chair and took out his phone.

“Something didn’t go right, partner,” Jesse asked again. 

“They turned you down?” Angela asked.

“Let’s -- let’s not talk about it,” Genji said.

She patted his arm. “That’s not right.” Genji’s good mood was quickly slipping away.

Jesse was visibly worried. “It’s not. It’s not right at all. There are other better places, buddy.” He flagged down their waitress. 

Before Jesse could ask for the check, Angela pounced. “Why can’t my friend get a lapdance?”

The waitress looked confused and she glanced at Jesse and Genji for an explanation. Genji inched away from them, refusing to look at the waitress. The waitress shrugged. “We don’t do omnic here.”

“It’s a lapdance and he’s a paying customer.”

“That’s the explanation,” the waitress shot back.

“His money is as good as anyone else’s in this club,” Angela said fixing a steely eye on the waitress. Not that buying a lap dance for Genji should be her highest priority in life but the woman’s attitude was pissing her off to no end. It was ridiculous that anyone could be prejudiced against Genji, who only wanted to have a little bit of fun like everyone else in the strip club. Wasn’t his fault that people had unreasonable attitudes towards omnics and by extension cyborgs. Angela backed her friends up come hell or high water.

Glaring at Angela, the woman hesitated. Genji turned to Angela. “It’s okay.”

“No, it is not,” she replied. She would file a human rights violation against this place in the morning. She knew reporters who loved to report these stories. They would pay for the insult to her friends.

Rubbing a hand on a thigh, Genji looked around at the club, avoiding Angela’s eyes. “Angela --”

“It’s not right,” she insisted. “You have every right -- I want to talk to your manager. Now,” she snapped.

“You don’t want to do that,” the woman replied. “Don’t cause a disturbance.”

“Oh, just try me. I said I want to talk to the manager,” Angela replied to the waitress. “About why my friend’s money isn’t good enough for you.” She snapped her fingers. “Now.”

“She’s going to get us thrown out,” Jesse said to Genji.

“Maybe.”

“You wait here,” Angela ordered as the waitress motioned for her to follow her. Genji got up to let her stand up. “I’ll be back.”

“With security,” Genji said with a sigh to Jesse.

Either man had no idea what Angela shouted at the manager but like Genji predicted, within minutes security came up to them to escort them out. But on their way out, Jesse stopped by a small group of Blackwatch agents at a nearby table and told them what had happened. They too called for their bill.

Jesse threw his arm around Genji’s shoulders. “At least we can cost them some business. No Blackwatch agent’s going to come back here anytime soon.”

Genji shook his head. “I shouldn’t have --”

“Bullshit on that, Shimada. You’re one of us and that shit ain’t right. The only problem is that ain’t nobody gonna believe that Doctor Angela Ziegler got us thrown out of a third-rate strip club.”

They stood outside the club while Jesse flipped through his phone, muttering something about the club being a rotten place. “I’ve got ideas about where to go next.”

Genji walked back and forth on the curb, arms out as he balanced on the edge. He sighed. “It doesn’t matter --”

“Street race on the other side of town. Just what the doctor ordered.” Jesse winked at Angela. He tapped on the screen. “A ride will be here in a few minutes.” He bumped his shoulder into Genji’s. “We could run a better strip club than those jerks,” he said.

At heart Angela was a very competitive person. It just came out oddly at times. “We’d have the best club on the city,” she declared.

Genji asked, “You’d dance?”

“And I’d be the best stripper around and give lap dances to omnics if they paid for them.”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure that would be a viable business plan. But yeah, we’d do it if they paid,” Jesse said. “Now, Genj, if I said your robody was gorgeous, would you hold it against me?” 

Genji shook his head and stared at Jesse. Then he laughed and laughed, the electronically-tinged sound echoing around them. “That’s awful.”

“It’s an old song my grandmother loved.” Jesse’s broad friendly smile hid a clever and devious mind. He was testing limits, seeing how far he could push Genji or checking his mood. He played people very well.

He threw an arm around Genji’s shoulders. “It’ll be alright, buddy. Night’s still young. Look, there’s our ride.”

~~~~~

The cab whisked them to the illegal street race, which turned out to be a weekly thing. Genji and Jesse had been there before, though they didn’t tell Angela why exactly. Probably work related. Jesse shook hands and fist bumped his way through the crowd. Genji wrapped his flesh arm around Angela’s waist and nodded at people.

“Wanna race?” Jesse asked Genji when they reached the impromptu race track.

Genji’s spirits had recovered from the strip club debacle. He surveyed the crowd with a predatory look. “Hmmm, we’d do better if you went --”

“You bet.” He slapped Genji’s back.

“What?” Angela asked.

Genji squeezed her waist and grinned. “Just wait and see.”

Angela didn’t see the appeal for these races and she didn’t trust the loud and rowdy crowd which was verging on dangerous. Even with Genji as shield against people bumping and harassing her. “What’s going on?”

“Car and cycle races -- the fastest that can go around a couple of circuits wins. Goes until dawn or the cops come,” Genji explained. He pointed his chin towards Jesse. “No one takes someone like him seriously.” He chuckled softly.

Angela had become fond of Genji’s electronic hum-laced laugh. She stole a glance at him and his startlingly pretty eyes in the street lights. But the excited crowd pressed around them, shouting and hollering, and Angela had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

“Look.” Genji pointed at Jesse. 

Jesse had wrangled a hovercycle and sat near the start line trash-talking the other racers while he waited to race. He sat awkwardly on the cycle, like he was about to fall off. He stalled out and asked to have the rules explained. The other racers elbowed each other and most of the crowd was booing him. “Your friend is an idiot,” the guy standing next to Genji muttered angrily.

He was going to get them killed. “We need to get out of here,” she said to Genji. 

“Jesse knows what he’s doing,” Genji countered. For his part, he was talking up a blue streak with others in the crowd, slickly talking them into huge bets. He was as bad as Jesse in his own way.

It would be all over the news in the morning that Angela Ziegler, an up and coming doctor who headed up a division of the Overwatch medical research facilities, was killed by outraged illegal street racers. She would die all over again from embarrassment if there were pictures of her in the borrowed micro-mini skirt and tight shirt she was now wearing.

Genji fanned his thumb over her ass and spoke in her ear. “He’ll be okay.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said grimly.

Jesse flashed them a thumb’s up as he wheeled the bike into position. Angela knew that a lot of money was riding on Jesse winning the race. Genji had a slight smile on his face, which meant that they were up to something. He pulled out his phone and tapped a couple of buttons.

“We’re trained, they’re not and Jesse can drive fast when he needs to. People tend to underestimate Jesse,” he finally explained.

And Genji was right -- Jesse had carefully baited the other racers into massively underestimating him. By the time he was on the starting line, he had calculated exactly how fast he needed to go to beat his opponents. 

When the flag dropped, Jesse gunned the cycle and leapt into the lead. He looked like a complete natural. Angela held her breath. Still in the lead after the final turn, Jesse bore down on the finish line. Another racer surged forward nearly catching up to him. Genji sucked in a breath. Jesse won the race.

Genji punched a fist in the air. He waved his phone at the people around him. “Come on,” he said as he hustled Angela away from the race.

“What --”

“Car. There.” He pointed to a waiting car. 

Jesse ran up to them. “Got to go!” he said, leaping into the back seat.

Genji slid into the seat right next to Jesse, pulling Angela into the car behind him. He scrolled through his phone. “I told you we wouldn’t have to pay for beer tonight.” He showed Jesse the money earned on the bet on the screen. “We might have even made a profit.”

“I could kiss you right now.”

Genji grinned at Jesse. “You could? Want put your money where your mouth is?”

Jesse licked his lips and then cupped the back of Genji’s neck. “Been awhile,” he said as he planted a kiss on Genji.

“Whose fault is that?” Genji asked when Jesse broke off the kiss.

“Nobody’s. But that’s always the way, ain’t it, pumpkin?” Jesse squeezed one of Genji’s knees. “Where are we going?”

“One of your favorite crappy beer spots.”

“Good time of night to go,” Jesse replied. 

Angela had questions for both of them, but neither Jesse or Genji were interested in talking as they both had their phones out. She settled back in her seat, trying to not get poked by Genji’s metal parts, and watched the street lights and passing cars as they drove through the city.

~~~~~

They pulled up in front of a building with small covered windows and a forbidding door. The rest of the deserted street appeared to be mostly apartment blocks and closed-up businesses. “Are we at the right place?” she asked.

“Hell yeah! Cheap beer on tap, and open all night. What more could you ask for?” Jesse said.

Jesse’s cheap beer spot turned out to be a Blackwatch hangout. And immediately Angela knew she shouldn’t be there. The bar was filled with off-duty agents and hangers-on and came complete with a picture of Jack Morrison taped to a dartboard and a UN sign with bullet holes. 

Angela glanced nervously around the bar. “We can’t stay here,” she blurted out.

Jesse threw his arm over her shoulders. “We’ll be fine. Ain’t nobody gonna complain about you being here.”

The bartender waved them over. He pointed at Genji. “You -- no pool.”

Genji laughed. “Awww, people complaining?”

“I have no idea what you’re doing but yeah, I’m tired of patrons complaining about you ripping them off on bets. And no shuriken tricks either -- I can’t keep replacing the drywall.”

Jesse and Genji exchanged looks. “Guess you’re grounded,” Jesse finally said with a laugh and a slap on Genji’s back. “We’ll be at our usual table.”

“If it’s busy --” Angela ventured.

He said firmly, “No one takes Reyes’ table, ever.”

The table in question was in a secluded corner situated perfectly so that one could see the entire bar from a chair. Jesse sat down and threw his feet on the worn wood table. He stretched and folded his arms behind his head like he was home. 

Genji stayed standing and offered, “I’ll get us some drinks.”

“Water for me,” Angela asked. She was dizzy and floating from everything she already drank.

Genji’s hand lingered for a minute or two on her shoulder before he went to the bar. Jesse watched them with interest. “He doesn’t like many people.”

“He’s a --” She was about to say a patient but it didn’t feel like that now. “A friend? A friend.”

“He scares the hell out of people, but you know that.”

Genji set down a tray of drinks, a bowl of nuts and a pitcher of water. “Guess what I just heard.”

“Naw, what?”

“Rodriguez was trying to talk his date into going home with him. He wasn’t very successful.”

“Oh?” Jesse asked, eager to probe for more information.

“He has no game. Now if I were asking, there wouldn’t be a question about the answer.” Genji smirked at both of them. 

“Just how would you ask that all important question, now?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I’ll be back -- there are a couple of people over there I should say hello to.” Genji headed over to another table on other side of the room.

Jesse passed his glass between his hands. “Takes a lot to get him to forget, well, ya know, everything. Thanks for that.”

“You’re a good friend, Jesse.”

“That’s kind of you, sweetheart.” 

When Jesse meant his smiles, his whole body lit up and his eyes brightened. Odd that she could now guess his tells from just one evening together. Now, he laid out his plans. “I don’t mean to spring this on ya all sudden like, considering we never hung out before. Genji got a hankering for something special.”

Fiddling with her straw wrapper, Angela could sense a proposition on the table. Ordinarily she’d just turn it down. But she was very loose and relaxed and she’d already done things tonight that she never thought of doing and had fun doing them. She couldn’t quite forget the appraising glances and warm touches from her friends. She tucked a lock of hair behind an ear and tipped her head to the side. “And?” she asked. 

Jesse looked pleased; he probably had already assessed her level of probable interest and had calculated the odds in his favor. “I’m not going to disappoint Genji tonight -- I haven’t ever seen him this happy and if he wants a threesome, I’m inclined to make it happen for him. Now we’d love it if you joined us in our fun, but if you don’t, no hard feelings, sweetheart. I’ll end the night here and we’ll make sure you get home safe and sound.”

“Did he suggest this?”  
“Not in so many words but he’s my partner and I can tell he’d like to have some fun.”

So there it was. “Are you promising me a good time? Because I’m not signing up to be disappointed.” she said before her mind completely processed what she was agreeing to. But it had been a couple of years since her last relationship and Jesse and Genji were gorgeous and adorable and hopefully excellent in bed.

“Only the best, darlin’, only the best. Genji and me -- we always aim to do the best job we can and we’re damn good at our jobs.”

Jesse’s laugh hit her right in all the right spots and she was now giddy with anticipation about the rest of the night. “You’ll have to prove it, cowboy.”

~~~~~

The agreement was that Jesse would get the hotel room and Genji and Angela the supplies. At the store, Genji confided, “Jesse would deny it but he has preferences. And he’s very large.” He grabbed a couple of boxes off the wall and nabbed lube on their way to the registers. 

Angela had been tasked with the alcohol and snacks. She waited holding her basket next to Genji. She had questions on the tip of her tongue, like when and often did Genji and Jesse have sex. Because clearly they had at some point if Genji knew his preferences. But a quick kiss from Genji silenced her. “Thanks, Angela,” he said taking her basket.

They headed to a hotel used by Blackwatch when they needed a place to lie low or have fun. “No one is going to ask questions,” Genji said before they got the room key from the clerk.

Genji frowned in the elevator whisking them upstairs. He opened and closed his mouth until Angela put him out of his misery. “I want to do this, if you were wondering I was going to change my mind.”

“I -- I’m not -- human. Entirely.”

“Shh.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. “You’re perfectly fine, Genji. I should know, I’m a doctor.”

~~~~~

“Hey, what took you so long?” Jesse teased when they got to the room. He gave Genji a wolfish grin. “You kept me waiting for hours.”

Genji and Angela put their bags on the coffee table. “Everyone knows those all night convenience stores have huge lines at 2 am,” Genji said. “It’s amazing we got out as soon as we did.”

“Ha ha. Come here,” Jesse ordered as he spun a smiling Genji into his arms. Jesse peppered kisses all over his face, groping his ass and hips. “Missed this, pumpkin,” he said as he came up for air.

Genji said nothing but grabbed at Jesse’s red t-shirt and pants. Jesse ran his hands up and down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and capturing his mouth in a long deep kiss. Angela slipped her shoes off and sat down on the bed. And watched her friends with growing interest especially since she was now finding Jesse and Genji unbelievably hot as they made out in front of her. Genji snapped open Jesse’s ridiculously large belt buckle and Angela watched breathlessly as he slipped his flesh hand into his pants. 

“We’re forgetting our guest,” Jesse said, his voice already rough and low.

“Can’t do that.”

Angela squealed when Genji dove onto the bed and turned her over. The metal of his prosthetic legs was cold against his skin. He ran his hand from her hip to waist to shoulder and trailed a finger along her jaw. Then he kissed her, his prosthetic hand pinning her into place. Blood racing, she tasted the metallic tang of Genji’s synthetic skin and felt its wondrous roughness against hers. Something hot and tight settled in her stomach, tension winding up as Genji kissed her over and over again.

Jesse unpacked the supplies and put a box of condoms and all the lube on the nightstand. “Wait for me,” he said.

Genji turned her head to watch Jesse peel off all his clothes. “I told you he was large,” he purred in her ear. Angela’s breath hitched as Jesse pulled down his pants, revealing that he had been going without underwear all night. Lean and cut, he was gorgeous from head to toe. 

Jesse climbed onto the bed. He shoved the comforter down and pushed the pillows into a large pile against the headboard. He stretched and leaned against the pile, legs open and cock at half-mast. “Put her here.” He winked at Angela. 

Genji maneuvered Angela to sit back-to-front in Jesse’s lap and settle back against him. “Does this work?”

“If it works for you and whatever you have planned.” 

Genji leaned forward to kiss her. Emboldened when Angela kissed back, he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue teasingly along her lips until she opened her mouth to his. Jesse’s hand burned on her hip as he pressed his chest to her back. “Good kisser, ain’t he? Makes your toes curl,” he said in her ear. “Jus’ imagine what he’s like in bed.”

She gasped as Jesse ran his fingers down her chest and brushed his thumb along the curves of her breasts. “Genj -- I don’t know about these buttons right here -- doesn’t look like they’re doing their job.”

Genji’s teeth tugged on Angela’s lips as he pulled away. He put a finger on a button. “I guess we have to do something about that.”

“Probably.” Jesse cupped her breast. “Magnificent, aren’t they?”

Genji booped her nose and she laughed at him. He leaned over Angela’s shoulder to kiss Jesse. “It’s a large job -- we’ll have to work together.”

Jesse’s large warm hands fondled her breasts while Genji unbuttoned each button, his eyes sweeping a heated look up and down her body. His fingers slipped under her shirt and under her bra straps to push them off her shoulders. Jesse and Genji worked together to get the bra and the skirt off, lifting her body this way and that to strip her entirely. “Beautiful,” Genji whispered as he tossed the clothes to the floor.

Genji gently pushed her against Jesse’s chest and trailed his hand down between her legs. Jesse slid his hands over her thighs, pulling them wider and over his own legs. She watched Genji kiss his way down her chest and stomach and settle down between her legs. The breath caught in her mouth as her body thrummed waiting for Genji’s next move.

“Please,” she whimpered, tension winding up in her body from Jesse’s fingers tweaking her nipple and fondling her breasts. 

Genji lowered his head and she moaned at the first touch of his tongue on her clit. Jesse nuzzled her neck. “What did I tell you?” he chuckled.

She could feel Jesse’s cock hard against her back as she twisted and thrashed with each flick of Genji’s tongue on her clit and in her folds. “Put your hands in his hair,” Jesse ordered. “He likes that.”

She slid a hand through Genji’s wonderfully thick hair down to the metal plate at base of his head and tugged on the locks. Jesse’s hands pinned her in place so all she could do was just take what Genji was giving her. Her legs shook as the tension kept coiling in her stomach and Genji’s clever tongue kept up the good work.

“Let it all out, sweetheart,” Jesse urged. 

She threw her head back and screamed as she came, her whole body convulsing with pleasure. She slumped heavily against Jesse, weak in the knees and elbows. Genji wiped his face with a sheet. He sat up on his knees to lean forward to open-mouth kiss Jesse over her shoulder. He sat back on his heels. “What next?” he asked in a low husky voice that made Angela’s blood race again. 

Jesse shifted her higher in his lap. He snaked a hand up and over her thigh to rest on her crotch. “I don’t know -- what were you thinking?” 

“Hmmm, want to think about that.” Genji cocked his head slightly and studied them closely, sweeping a heated look over Angela splayed out over Jesse. He pressed a couple of kisses on her face and the tip of her nose. Genji handed a tube of lube to Jesse who coated his fingers.

She gasped and shivered as Jesse crooked his hand and slid a thick finger into her. “Like that, don’t ya?” Jesse laughed in her ear. “Gonna make you scream.” He added a second finger and lazily thrust in and out of her. 

Genji watched them, shifted back and forth on his knees, like he was looking for the right opening to join them.

“Gotta listen to him -- he’s the one person in the room who’s been to real live orgies,” Jesse said. “Unless you’ve got a secret past ain’t no one knows about.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Genji to Jesse. “While I’m fucking Angela.”

“Now, sweetheart, how does that work?” 

“You have to open me up --”

Jesse pulled his fingers out of Angela, who nearly whined from the loss. He wiped his hand on the sheets and reached for Genji. “Now, where’s that pesky latch?”

“I’m not wearing body armor. If that’s what you’re thinking.” He shimmied off the bed and stripped down, revealing his exoskin.

He rolled back on the bed, laying down next to Angela. He nuzzled her neck and breasts, his hands sliding over the curve of her hips. She arched up to meet each of his touches, eager for more friction.

“Ain’t that a pretty scene, down there.” Jesse settled behind Genji, his freshly coated hand caressed his ass. Genji took one of Angela’s hands and put it on his cock. A few tugs and she had Genji hard and moaning while Jesse worked him from the back. “Keep it up and we’ll melt him into a puddle,” Jesse said.

“Is that the goal?” she teased. She kissed Genji’s face and neck, taking care with each scar. She was enjoying the hell out of making Genji moan and twitch. She loved the electronic burr in his voice as they tried to reduce him to mush. 

“Good to go?” Jesse asked. He handed a condom to Genji and ripped open a packet for himself.  
Now kneeling behind Genji, he ran his hand up and down his own cock.

Genji rolled Angela over onto her back and kissed her face, neck and shoulders. He slid his hand between her legs, circling her clit. She liked him running his hands up and down her thighs, the tug of his synthetic skin and metal on her, and glide of his body over hers. He settled between her legs and thrust in. She lifted her body off the bed to meet his rhythm. She felt euphoric with each move and thrust. 

“Ready?” Jesse asked.

“Go ahead,” Genji replied. He moaned as Jesse on his knees gripped his hips and thrust into him. 

“Talk to me, pumpkin,” Jesse said, his voice low, rough and breathless.

“Keep doing what you are doing,” Genji said between moans. “Right there, hit it right there.” 

Genji kissed her sloppy as he squeezed his eyes shut with move from her and Jesse. “Gonna make it good for ya,” Jesse said. He moved faster and set the the rhythm for them, thrusting in Genji, pushing him hard into Angela.

Sweat broke out on her skin and Genji breathed harshly into her collar bone. Jesse was unrelenting as he moved in and out of Genji. The tension wound up in her body as she shook and shivered with each tiny move. Jesse kept talking at them, telling them how gorgeous they were, how perfect hot and tight Genji was, until he couldn’t talk anymore but moan. Genji’s body stiffened as he went over the cliff. Jesse pulled out and gently moved Genji to Angela’s side. He swung his body over hers and damn he was large as he slid into her. A couple of thrusts and she was coming hard. Jesse came soon after. 

He rolled to her other side and clasped Genji’s hand. “That’s a good night’s work.” Genji murmured something but Angela was floating and couldn’t understand words at all. 

They were all tired and exhausted. No one could find the energy to move and get something to clean them up. Tucked in between Genji and the overly warm Jesse, Angela thought that the sheets would be filthy when they woke up as she slipped into a deep satisfying sleep.

~~~~~

Something prompted her to wake up stretching and cold. Then Angela became keenly aware that she was alone on the bed because she had room to move. She rubbed her face and looked for the clock on the side table. 

It was nearly dawn but the dim light from the table lamp hurt her eyes. She snuggled back into the blankets since she was tired enough to sleep in a few more hours. A low whisper from the other side of the room showed where her friends had gone.

Genji and Jesse were over on the couch bathed in the low light from the lamp. Jesse was sitting upright, wrapped up in a blanket and with a lap full of Genji. Genji had tucked his head into Jesse’s neck, the rest of him stretched out on the couch. Jesse was whispering as he ran a hand up and down Genji’s back and bare arm and his other arm cradled Genji, his fingers twisted up in his hair.

Maybe a nightmare, maybe something else. And it was the most honest and open she’d ever seen Jesse, concerned and fretting over Genji. Close and intimate and not meant for her eyes. 

She rolled over and closed her eyes.

~~~~~

Angela didn’t want to get up at all. She hadn’t felt this relaxed and unambitious in years, if ever. But she should probably get up. It felt later than she usually woke up and the light escaping around the edges of the curtains was brighter than early morning light. Now that she was waking up, she felt hungry and in desperate need of a shower. 

She looked over and saw Genji and Jesse wrapped up in each other. Feeling a bit worse for wear and pleasantly sore, she headed off to the bathroom to clean up. As she stood at the sink, she could hear her friends wake up.

“It’d be easier to fuck in the shower,” Genji said.

Jesse laughed. “You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, pumpkin.”

There was a sound like a pillow hitting a person. “Like I need to ask.”

“Sure don’t, sweetheart. Give me the look and I’m right there. How do you want me?”

Angela wasn’t interested in a full shower yet. But she sponged off the worst of the previous night and returned to the room, hoping to spark some interest in breakfast. She caught her friends sharing a moment. 

Jesse was on his back and Genji between his wide-spread legs. Jesse’s head was tipped back as he moaned, the long lean lines of his body tense from the pressure building up, his back arching. His hand ran through Genji’s hair, fingers tugging and tangling in the locks. “Fucking hell, Genji,” he moaned again. “Jus’ keeping doing that, god almighty.” Then he screamed his release. 

“Better than I remember.” 

Genji rose up on his knees and wiped his mouth. “I’m the best at what I do.”

“Ain’t no doubts there.”

Angela felt it was safe to ask. “Anyone interested in breakfast?”

Jesse boneless and wrapped in sheets smiled at her. “I’m hungry enough to eat a horse. But Genji here already had breakfast.”

Genji thwacked him with a pillow. “Let’s look at the menu.” He fished the menu out of the nightstand and studied it.

“He’s a picky son-of-a-bitch about food,” Jesse explained. “Want anything?”

“Waffles,” she ordered.

~~~~~

Angela got out of the shower to find Genji in the bathroom. Genji swept a heated predatory look over her. Crowding her against the sink, he put his hands on either side of her and leaned in to brush kisses over her face. He opened her bathrobe with his prosthetic hand, resting the cool metal on her hip, caressing the skin with his fingers. She shifted her body to press against his body. Feeling the synthetic skin, the real skin and the metal parts on her skin was endlessly fascinating to her. 

“I, um --” She tried to talk but Genji smiled at her, taking her breath away. 

“Maybe we have time before room service for a little bit of fun.” His metal fingers slid along her ass. She opened her legs, hoping he’d touch there.

“As much as I enjoy the show, breakfast is here,” Jesse said from the doorway.

“After breakfast, let’s put on a show for Jesse,” Genji whispered in her ear as he leered at Jesse. “Make him blush.” 

Instead, Angela blushed as he tangled up his fingers in hers to draw her into the room for breakfast.

~~~~~

After eating, Genji declared that he really needed a shower. “We can get back to business when I’m back,” he said with a wink at Angela.

Stretching out and yawning, Jesse sat in the chair opposite from Angela. She curled her hands around her cup of coffee, inhaling the scent. 

“I hope we get another night to cut loose before getting called up,” Jesse said. He was staring out the window. “You know, jus’ a break from the grind. Now, you and me -- a little break like this means we’ll just do better in our jobs. You, darlin’, you’ll probably make some big medical breakthrough this week and I’ll be more on the ball, sharper, faster -- it’ll make Reyes happy.”

Angela had the feeling that Jesse knew exactly how he wanted the evening to end from the minute they had met back at the first bar. Everything that had happened after that point had been engineered to get them to this point. And it sure looked it like all of Jesse’s work had been to make Genji happy. Jesse was a good friend.

“But what works for you an’ me, it ain’t like that for Genji.” Jesse sighed. “He’ll, um -- well, he’s got one thing in life he’s clinging to -- destroying the Shimada crime empire. I guarantee that by tonight, he’ll be complaining about LaCroix not having any good intel. I hate it -- it kills me to see him angry and even more angry.”

“You love him,” Angela stated.

“Ya think?” Jesse snorted. “He’s my friend and he’s one hell of a guy, one of the absolute best out there and he’d lay his life down for me, like I’d do for him. Ain’t nothing more than that, darlin’.” But his laugh and smile didn’t reach his eyes.

She wanted to give him a hug, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That Genji probably loved him back, that he had a special smile for Jesse. All she had, though, were hunches and gut instinct. And hunches and gut instincts got a person killed out there for all that they were worth.

“I was thinkin’ that we could head out to that street festival I was talkin’ about last night,” Jesse said, deliberately changing the subject.

Angela wasn’t stupid so she caught Jesse’s meaning. “Sounds good.”

Except they weren’t ever going to that festival.

Jesse’s phone rang from the floor, where he’d dropped it a few hours before. “Hey, Boss Man,” he said after sweeping up the phone. “Yeah, I can be there in a couple of hours for a briefing. And -- sure -- whatever -- okay, I’ll do that. See ya.”

Genji came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. “What did Reyes want?”

“Been called up for a mission,” Jesse replied. He was standing up straighter, all business now that he was on the clock. “LaCroix wants to talk to you about some new intelligence, I guess. You know how he is.”

Then Angela heard her own phone ringing. She tossed pillows aside trying to find wherever she had dropped her purse earlier. She grabbed it in time to hear Jack’s admin asking if she could take a call. “Yes, I’ll hold for Commander Morrison.” 

Jesse and Genji exchanged looks as she drifted over to the television to see what the news was. “Hi, Jack -- yes I’m ready to go -- not home right now but I can get to the base shortly. How bad?” The news was already reeling over the damage and casualties from the earthquake. It’s going to be bad. “Who is also deploying? Torb? Rein?”

She hung up and tapped out texts to her support staff to grab her ‘go’ bag out of her office and to pull together the emergency supplies. 

Genji was muttering under his breath about the general uselessness of LaCroix and it was time to eliminate the Shimada once and for all. He was all anger and spite and his eyes flashed red as he dressed. “We should have been there hours ago,” he snapped. He violently shook off Jesse’s hand.

Jesse ignore him and said, “I’ve got Angela a change of clothes and us a ride back to base.”

“Guess shore leave is over,” Angela added ruefully. “Time to get back to work.”

“About time,” Genji snapped. “We’ve wasted too much time already.”


End file.
